


【all浩】昼梦

by Andrea_lilith



Category: srrx2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_lilith/pseuds/Andrea_lilith
Summary: 圆弧和两何流域的现背下的海四角all浩攻度排序  袁广泉>何宜霖>何亮辰>胡浩深夜群友激情产物，真·混沌邪恶ooc和非正常三观预警





	【all浩】昼梦

双手被缚，被袁广泉跨坐在身上的时候，胡浩忽然不合时宜地想到：  
我们的关系，究竟是怎么发展到这一步的呢？

他和袁广泉最初的相熟，大概得归功于何宜霖和何亮辰。  
最初是节目组的剧本强行组队，可相处久了两何也琢磨出些滋味来，包办婚姻出真爱，成了光鸣岛上最早确定关系的一对。只是苦了两人的室友，小情侣约会的房间是不能久留的，纵使自己的电灯泡的瓦数再亮，也比不上小情侣的卿卿我我来得亮瞎眼。不得已胡浩和袁广泉只得过上今天睡这屋给小情侣留出那屋，明天睡那屋给小情侣留出这屋的日子，倒像是他和袁广泉是室友了。  
和袁广泉是室友没什么不好的，胡浩想，袁广泉温柔体贴专业水平还强，谁会不喜欢呢？就像谁会不喜欢温柔撒在自己身上的月光呢？  
只是，这月光要是只撒在我一个人身上就好了。胡浩第一次有这个想法的时候被自己吓了一跳。  
那时袁广泉穿着在王上vlog里出镜过的丹青色深v领西装，低着头和张英席交流歌曲，盈盈一节锁骨若隐若现。不知道是说了什么，袁广泉虚捂着嘴笑起来，是胡浩熟悉的属于袁广泉的温和的笑容，却又是那样锐利，一下子刺痛了胡浩的眼。  
胡浩赶忙转回了头，不再朝那个方向张望。  
所以，理所当然的，错过了袁广泉抬头时意味深长的眼神。

昨天还在感谢节目组录制到半夜让自己没有机会和袁广泉独处，今天就意识到什么叫躲得过初一躲不过十五，在何亮辰的星星眼祈求之下只得挣扎着去到袁广泉的房间，路上还和拿着手持电风扇和琴谱的何宜霖打了个招呼。胡浩纠结了半天扣了两下门，推门而入时袁广泉正倚在床边，拿着swich操纵林克走在救出公主的路上。  
“浩哥，”袁广泉见胡浩进来抬头打了个招呼，三两下把杀死面前可怜的蜥蜴人保存进度退出了游戏，起身问道，“要喝茶么？”  
“不用了，不麻烦你了。”胡浩挑了离袁广泉最远的落地窗边的沙发椅上坐下，摸出手机打算成为一个网瘾少年以此杀死和袁广泉的交流。袁广泉闻言挑眉，自顾自给自己倒茶，啜饮了两口忽然在一片寂静中开口。  
“浩哥，你在躲我。”  
被打了个措手不及的胡浩显然错过了最佳的否认时间，此时再说什么都像是心虚的狡辩。何况，他连狡辩的话语都说不出。  
“为什么？”袁广泉一步步逼近胡浩，原本微垂的眉眼此时锋利起来，让胡浩一时间想起了自己的启蒙音乐老师，就是用这样的表情训斥自己。只是袁广泉终究不是他的老师，面对胡浩的沉默，神情锐利不过几分，又变回了本来柔和的样子，只是这一次，眼神中多了几份落寞。  
“这样，你会讨厌我么？”  
袁广泉倾身吻上了胡浩的嘴角。  
互相欣慕的两人互诉衷肠，被掩埋的爱意喷薄涌出，便一发不可收拾，就连滚上床都顺理成章。

“浩哥，你在走神，要罚。”袁广泉说着的打了胡浩一掌，力度不大，不像是在惩罚，倒像是在调情，“你这个时候走神，很伤我心的。”  
胡浩双手被束缚在脑后，不好去抱袁广泉，只得仰起脖颈去吻袁广泉的眼角，“在想你，别伤心。”  
袁广泉被吻得不住地眨眼，手上解胡浩衣服的动作却没有停下来，三两下便剥了个干净，只给胡浩留了件衬衫敞开着挂在手臂上，清朗的男中音刻意压低了声：“在想我？在想我什么？想我等一下怎么玩你么，胡浩哥哥？”明明是在说浪荡的话语，偏生最后四个字被念得千回百转，显得情意绵绵。  
“小混蛋。”胡浩又是害羞又是恼怒斥了袁广泉一声。  
“胡浩哥哥你说啊，你说想要我怎么玩呢？”袁广泉被斥责了笑得更明媚了几分，绒绒的头发蹭在胡浩的脸上，咬着胡浩的耳朵问道，“哥哥怎么说，我就怎么做。”  
袁广泉本意只是逗逗胡浩，胡浩别再骂他一声混蛋都算是好的了，哪里想过真能让胡浩说出来，刚翻下床要去拿润滑剂，却听到一声微弱的但足以被听清的话语。  
“广泉，来上我吧。”

这不是他们第一次做爱了，自从确定关系以后他们两个估计比何大何二还要来的夜夜笙歌，但今天的袁广泉似乎有些不同。和着润滑液的破开逼仄暗穴的手指的力度诚然与往日的温柔别无二致，但总是若有若无地划过敏感点，勾得胡浩心痒痒又不给个痛快，胡浩在心理不由得暗骂了两句袁广泉的恶趣味。  
“别玩了……”  
“都听哥哥的，不玩了。”袁广泉粲然一笑，将要离开的手指突然一个回转重重地碾在胡浩的敏感点上，刚修剪完不久的指甲肆意挂蹭着周围的肉壁。胡浩哪受得了这种刺激，弓起的腰肢和脖颈组成惊人的弧度，又在袁广泉的持续刺激下跌回床里，甚至连叫喊的力气也没有，只是用力的喘息着，才能舒缓刚刚释放的刺激。  
袁广泉端详着身下失神的胡浩，终于有了彻底拥有对方的实感。平日里的胡浩是大哥哥，沉稳可靠，甚至被粉丝戏称为何亮辰的爸粉，可现在的胡浩不过是个沉溺于情欲的普通人，敞开身子任由自己为所欲为。袁广泉俯下身子去接胡浩手上的绑带，小力按揉着被绑带勒出红痕的手腕，给还处在不应期的胡浩喘息的时间。又给胡浩哑了的嗓子喂了点水，见对方缓和的差不多了，说道：“哥，我可以继续了么？”  
“我说不行你就真的不弄了？”胡浩笑骂，“真是个小混蛋。”  
袁广泉抵着嘴低声笑道：“还不是哥哥你惯的。”

袁广泉大开大合地操着胡浩的后穴，只有这个时候胡浩才感受到袁广泉从战斗民族留学归来的锐气。袁广泉不菲的尺寸重重碾过肉壁填满整个穴洞，又整个地退出，继而再次并顶上快感的极点。纵使本能叫嚣着的想要逃离，结果也只是被扣住腰肢，进入得更深。  
袁广泉用与下半身的粗暴行径不相符的轻柔的动作吻去胡浩眼角被逼出的泪水，见胡浩稍微适应了些，终于是将手伸向了颤巍巍立在空气中的胡浩的乳尖，不算圆润的指甲又是扣又是划，换来胡浩一声高过一声的喘息。  
“广泉，不要了……广泉……”被快感逼得抽抽搭搭的胡浩忍不住向罪魁祸首求饶。袁广泉闻言确乎是放过了胡浩的乳尖，却没有放过胡浩的胸膛，一双手肆意地揉搓着胡浩因为健身和发达的胸膛，胡浩本就被快感摧毁了理智，被袁广泉这样玩弄，甚至升起了自己有了女性胸脯的幻觉。  
袁广泉同样被逼仄的甬道夹得爽快无比，恨不得操坏身下的人儿，但总归被胡浩带着哭腔的求饶换回两份理智，用湿哒哒黏糊糊的吻安抚身下人的情绪。  
迎来高潮时的胡浩狼狈得一塌糊涂，下半身精液体液润滑液混杂在一起，从合不拢的穴口里断断续续地往外涌，浑身上下再使不出一点力气。  
“浩哥，你先休息一下等一下带你去清洗。”胡浩的身后传来袁广泉情欲释放之后餍足的声音。  
“小混蛋。”胡浩这样骂道，心理却有着异常的满足。  
他知道，那样遥远的触不可及的月光了已经奔向了他的怀中。

\---------------------------------------------------------  
胡浩卧在床上时确定了一个结论：袁广泉果然是个混蛋。  
袁广泉的眉眼还是温温柔柔的，全然没有被胡浩的冷脸影响，就算胡浩避开他的亲吻神色也未变，凑到胡浩的耳边说话：“胡浩哥哥，别吓到宜霖和豆豆啊。”  
漂亮的男中音刻意压低了声线，本就勾人。偏生胡浩还就吃袁广泉这一套，甚至于都被袁广泉锻炼出了条件反射，听到“胡浩哥哥”四个字绯红顿时爬上了脸颊，半是羞耻半是纵容地偏过头去放任袁广泉在自己的脖颈上又亲又咬。  
胡浩的纵容让袁广泉的笑容更甚了几分，他扭头看向坐在床另一边的何宜霖与何亮辰。  
“我要开始了，要看清楚了哦。”

袁广泉在听到胡浩的提议的时候是惊讶的，虽说他和胡浩玩得时候不缺花样，胡浩对他的恶趣味也是照单全收，可四个人一起的提议着实超过了袁广泉的预想。  
在胡浩说明理由后，袁广泉眨眨那双眼波流动的眼睛说道：“只要你愿意的话，我就可以啊。”  
只要你愿意，我就可以。  
说得多么深情多么纵容，然而事实上袁广泉才是次兴致勃勃的那一个。  
胡浩没有辜负袁广泉的兴致，大抵是因为意识到自己是被注视着的，后穴咬得格外的紧致，缠着袁广泉的手指不放，但脸上不知是不是想在两何面前维持哥哥的形象，除了两颊的绯红，都看不出多少情欲的痕迹。不过，这样的胡浩也别有一番风味就是了。  
袁广泉被刺激得玩心大起，干脆将手指从胡浩的身体里退了出来，在胡浩疑惑的眼神中下床将两何推到胡浩的身边，又从衣柜里翻出条黑色的领带，夺去胡浩的视线。  
“毕竟是给宜霖和良辰的教学，光看怎么行，还是要自己实践一下才对。不然你们要是自己实践的时候弄伤了，浩哥可是要担心的。”袁广泉的语气平常得仿佛是在教授再正常不过的事物，牵着何宜霖的手往上倒润滑液，又对着一旁的何亮辰做了个噤声的手势。  
袁广泉凑到胡浩的耳旁，鼻尖喷出的炙热的空气打在胡浩的耳廓上。  
“浩哥，猜猜看是谁在你的身体里面怎么样？”  
“袁广泉你到底行不行啊？还要让别人来玩我？”胡浩嘴上说得硬气，事实上却是强弩之末了。何宜霖在袁广泉的指挥下小幅度抽动手指，袁广泉则跪坐在胡浩的身侧妥帖地照顾胡浩其他敏感的部位，失去了视觉之后本就比平时敏感几分，怎么受得了后穴、性器和乳首的三重刺激。  
袁广泉被挑衅了也只是笑，毕竟他只需要加大手上的力度，用指甲代替柔软的指腹，就能让呻吟代替胡浩的挑衅。  
这边何宜霖似乎也渐入佳境，属于歌者的对声音的敏感和德国式的精确让他准确得找到胡浩的藏在肉壁之中的敏感点，不似袁广泉惯有的以进为退的挑逗，何宜霖的方式很直接，对着一个点就是按压，直接得让胡浩的呻吟节节攀升。  
袁广泉责备地望向何宜霖，但没有制止，只是用缠绵地吻来安抚胡浩，在胡浩达到极点后拦下了何宜霖试图继续动作的手，指着一旁面红耳赤恨不得将自己埋进被子里的何亮辰说道。  
“让浩哥缓一缓，别冷落了豆豆啊。”

待到何亮辰加入这场荒唐的性事时，场面已经一发不可收拾起来。别看刚刚给胡浩做扩张的时候何亮辰面红耳赤恨不得把自己埋进被子里，真到自己亲身上场了，比谁都放得开了。腿缠上何宜霖的腰肢，顺从地向对方完全打开自己。待到何宜霖彻底进入了，又抓着何宜霖的手去揉自己的胸脯，没几下就被揉得泛红。被操爽了就哑着嗓子一个劲哭喊着不要了，可何宜霖当真想退出时何亮辰又缠了上来，小声喊对方哥哥，激得何宜霖的动作愈发很烈。甚至于让埋在胡浩体内的袁广泉出声提醒何宜霖，让他注意一点，别把豆豆玩坏了。

与天赋异禀的意大利留学回来的何亮辰不同，这边胡浩早就被袁广泉调教好了，被进入的时候还是咬着唇强撑着不泄出那黏腻的喘息，袁广泉也知道胡浩在这方面脸皮薄，送了两根手指让他含着别咬伤自己。也许是被一旁何亮辰的叫喊声所影响，今天的胡浩夹得格外的紧，袁广泉只得掰开他的腿根捏着腰肢让他放松些，这才好动作，沉着腰去碾他的敏感点，大开大合中带出大团的液体。  
胡浩是不爱说那些荤话的，被操爽了也只是扬起脖子大口大口地喘息，这一次的高潮持续了很久，胡浩几乎快被这绵长地情潮冲击得失去神志，羞耻地紧闭着眼一个劲地颤抖，在最终的极点中重重追回床铺之中。  
往常这时候的袁广泉总是温柔地给予他喘息的时间，但已经爽过一轮的何亮辰显然没有这样的体贴，盯着胡浩一起一伏的后背，忽然说道。  
“小圆，我可以上浩哥么？”  
何亮辰说出这句话的时候袁广泉明显地感受到身下的人的颤抖，但胡浩没有说出拒绝的话语，那双深黑色的眼睛里有情欲有放纵唯独没有拒绝。袁广泉心下了然，从胡浩身上退开。  
“豆豆，到你了。”

胡浩在失神中想，现在这荒唐的场景，是否有什么意识流的电影可以勉强承载。  
何亮辰的性器埋在自己的体内，何宜霖则从何亮辰的背后进入何亮辰的身体，何亮辰不时与自己交换着湿哒哒的亲吻，又不时回过头去与何宜霖忘情深吻。袁广泉从后面抱住自己，细密的亲吻落在后背落在肩胛骨和蝴蝶谷上。  
胡浩早就发现了，先比肉体的快感，袁广泉更喜欢的是精神上的愉悦，这种愉悦特指自己被玩弄得乱七八糟的失神的样子。  
这样就好，胡浩想，无论如何，我得到了月亮。


End file.
